


Three little plush animals

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kuroo visits Tsukishima in Miyagi and finds out something about his boyfriend ...[little mention of KuroTsukkiBokuAkaa - but only background~]
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 65





	Three little plush animals

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drei kleine Plüschtiere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045319) by [Feuchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen). 



There were moments when he had clearly not made the most thoughtful decisions.  
"Hey Tsukki, what’s that?"  
One of those - not the most thought-through - decisions was clearly to go out with Kuroo Tetsurou and invite him to his home.  
Something Tsukishima Kei thought of the moment his boyfriend was holding one of his stuffed animals that Akiteru had brought him.  
Just in that moment he wondered why he still had those stuffed animals, of which Kuroo held one in his hand.  
Did he have to justify himself for the fact that he had a small, black cat with a little bell and much too wild hair as a soft toy, which - when he looked more closely at the soft toy in Kuroo’s arms now - had pretty much the same facial expression as his boyfriend? Why the hell did he still have this little animal?  
"Where did you get that from," Kuroo looked at him with his head tilted while he just grinned, "and why don’t you tell me, Tsukki?"  
Tsukishima grumbled, stepped up to the other and tore the stuffed animal from his hand, looked at the cat, and then carefully put it down again on the drawer on the side. Next to a white-grey owl, which clearly had too large, golden eyes and looked very fuzzy on the head. As well as a grey-black owl with a somehow disinterested look, which had clearly less chaotic fur. For what reason did he still own these three animals?  
"Hey!", Kuroo started and put his hands on his hips, mustered his boyfriend, "tell me, do you miss me so much that you must have such a stuffed animal?"  
Tsukishima raised one eyebrow, tilted his head and turned to Kuroo. He also noticed how damn broad Kuroo grinned at him. Why did he actually go with him at all? "I’m sure _not_!"  
"Oh come on, you can admit it," Kuroo continued grinning, "especially since the two owls have quite strong similarities to Bo and Akaashi. Do you miss us so much because you live in Miyagi and we live in Tokyo?"  
Tsukishima just stared at him for a while, tidied his glasses a bit and took a short breath. He should have gotten rid of those stuffed animals after he went out with Kuroo (and Bokuto and Akaashi). Really. Very, very urgently. But somehow he couldn’t do it when he looked at them. Also because they were still Akiteru‘s presents for his tenth birthday. Only that he didn’t know Kuroo at that time. Or Bokuto. Or Akaashi. "This is a... damned coincidence," he growled and turned to the stuffed animals, sighed a little.  
"Of course," Kuroo began, stepping up to him and hugging Tsukishima from behind, grinning broadly and breathing a kiss into his neck, "but it’s sweet. I just never thought that my grumpy Tsukki would be so... so cuddly and had stuffed animals to remind him of his beloved."  
"That’s _not_ the thing!", Tsukishima hissed, even though he felt he had blushed while Kuroo spoke. Even if it wasn’t what the other thought, in some ways Kuroo was right. He just wouldn’t admit it.  
Kuroo let go of him a little, grabbing Tsukishima’s wrist instead and pulling him to the side, pressing him on the mattress of the bed and then bending over him. "I think I need to tell Bo and Akaashi that we need to come visit you more often. Not that you feel neglected, Tsukki."  
Without waiting for Tsukishima to answer him, he just kissed the other one greedily. It wasn’t that he didn’t have a little longing for his boyfriend himself. It was just too rare that Kuroo came to Miyagi to visit him.  
Actually, Tsukishima didn’t even want to go into it anymore because he knew that it wouldn’t do any good to discuss with Kuroo anyway or to change his mind about anything. So after a few seconds, he simply returned the kiss and engaged the other in a little fight for dominance.  
Kuroo flashed at his boyfriend during the kiss, but then stopped himself when his gaze fell on a photo on a shelf at the side of the room. Surprised, he blinked, looked more closely in that direction and then looked at Tsukishima: "Oh."  
Tsukishima looked at Kuroo a little miffed when he stopped kissing him, let his gaze wander to the side and instantly turned red.  
He clearly wasn’t supposed to take Kuroo - or Bokuto (he might have made an exception for Akaashi) - home with him. Not without having cleaned up first.  
On the shelf at the side was a photo frame with a picture of Tsukishima as a child, sleeping, with the three stuffed animals in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [you could follow me on twitter ^^](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
